1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly to a noise adaptive mobile communication device, and a call sound synthesizing method using the same in which a call sound can be identified despite noise from a peripheral environment when the call sound is received through the mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device refers to a communication device for communicating with another party, for example, a cellular phone and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), etc. In the mobile communication device, to improve a call quality, noise generated externally or internally in addition to a call sound is reduced or even eliminated. Technology related to noise elimination employs physical noise-canceling.
However, noise generated in a peripheral environment of a receiver side is combined with the call sound outputted from the receiver side mobile communication device, which is received or heard by a receiver, e.g., through a receiver's ear when the receiver is a person Thus, a conventional mobile communication device has a drawback in that the receiver (person) receives a low quality call sound when exposed to noise generated in the peripheral environment . For example, when the peripheral environment is a subway station, a road or the like, the receiver cannot effectively identify the call sound transmitted from a sender due to the noise generated in the subway station or the road. When the receiver receives the call sound outputted from a speaker of the mobile communication device, the receiver cannot identify the call sound due to the interference of the noise, which is received and combined with the call sound.
In the conventional mobile communication device, a technique in which the noise is reduced or even eliminated at the mobile communication device of the receiver side is not available. Further, a technique with regard to a characteristic of a human ear is not available.